Nodes within a wireless network typically communicate using radio frequency signals, although other forms of electromagnetic radiation may be utilized as well. Wireless networks often encounter interference from a number of sources, including other wireless networks and electromagnetic emissions from a number of devices. For example, a wireless network operating in the 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band may experience interference from a device as common as a microwave oven, a device not designed to radiate into the general environment. As wireless networks continue to be deployed, potential interference problems between multiple wireless networks will continue to grow.